


Sweet to my taste

by Hedwig_Dordt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Allies With Benefits, Explicit Consent, F/M, PWP, renfri dies long live the shrike, renfri lives in a treehouse because it pleases me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: Geralt manages to save Renfri, and she roams the woods with her crew as he walks the Path alone. But their paths cross, and when it does, they find pleasure in each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Sweet to my taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfulsongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulsongbird/gifts).



> With gratitude to ssleif and ligeiasand for beta reading.

_It wasn't iron that he pressed into her, it was hemlock. It slowed down her heart rate to suggest to the humans present that she was in fact dead. Stony-faced he had carried her out of the city walls. He swung her in front of him on Roach and rode out of the city to where she’d been hiding out with her dwarves. She roams the woods, far away from Blaviken, with her band of bandits, farm hands, and runaways. And their paths still cross._

“I cried, and before I could pass out, there was an arrow in his chest!” Geralt’s ears prick up as he hears a girl come running back to her friends. “I think it was the Shrike,” she pants. 

“Come on, Roach, we’re off to see a friend.” A smile curls at the edge of his lips. 

He whistles their call as he enters the edge of the forest. He can hear her crew rustling in the undergrowth. He keeps Roach at a steady predictable pace, when he hears her familiar voice. 

“Lower your weapons!” Renfri orders. She doesn’t wait for her order to be followed to greet him, jumping from one of the lower branches of the tree she was hiding in. “Witcher! What brings you here?”

“The usual. But then I heard someone was shooting arrows into men who are taking liberties. Thought I’d drop in.”

“You’re very welcome.”

He dismounts. “Care to lead the way?”

“Sure. Did you bring food?”

“I have elderberry cordial if that pleases you?”

She nods at a small opening in the brambles, and he follows her down the track. 

They arrive at a clearing in the forest, where Renfri points up at the huts that have been constructed in the canopy. He has been hearing activity, but had not considered what now seems like an obvious solution. 

“Smart,” he nods. 

She grins widely at him. “Defensible if need be. And delightfully free of most annoyances.”

Geralt hands over his bowl to be filled with stew. Mika fills it and hands it back. He looks around, and spots Renfri, who taps on the spot next to her on the bench. 

“So, any new ballads about the White Wolf I should know?” Renfri asks. 

Everyone seems intrigued by Jaskier these days, Geralt thinks. "He sings about you too," Geralt points out. "The ballad of the black sun princess."

"He says I died though," Renfri says. 

"He does tend to twist the facts to fit the dramatics."

"He says you had to kill me."

"He does tend to do that too. For all that I try not to."

"I know." Renfri takes a spoonful of venison stew. "So do you feed everyone hemlock, or am I just special?" 

Geralt looks at her thoughtfully. “The hemlock was just for you. It's mostly to get people to sleep."

"You might have made a good healer, in another life," Renfri observes. “You have good hands.” 

Geralt hums, there’s the undertone of arousal growing on her scent. He doesn’t take the hint quite yet. "You would have made a good ruler." 

She shrugs, “I’m a good commander anyway. Just be glad I’m not the cook.”

Their bowls empty, and their bellies full, Renfri leads the way up into her tree hut. They have an unspoken ritual, developed over the years of crossing paths. She hangs her crossbow by the small window, he puts his swords by the exit. They undress themselves quietly, without show. Renfri lies down on the mattress and taps on it to invite him. He looks at her with a promising smile, smelling her arousal. As he walks over, she rolls onto her back and spreads her legs - in invitation or command, he never really worked out which. He settles between them, lowering his head as he takes stock of the small changes in her body: a new scar, her skin a little less tight, but her body still strong and absolutely trusting of him. He strokes her thighs, with the flat of his hand up to her groin, over the shock of dark curls around her vulva, making her groan with frustration.

“You always do that, you horrible tease!” She doesn’t sound annoyed, not really. She knows he enjoys taking care of her, that he will make her wait and he’ll make it worth it. He huffs with amusement and leans in to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue. He looks up, and catches her looking at him, pupils blown wide. “Yes, right there.”

“I know,” he says, and presses a kiss on her thigh before turning back to her cunt in earnest. He licks along the ridges, curls around her clit again, stroking her sides and her thigh to keep her a bit distracted, making her slick pour out of her. He sucks on her clit a little forcefully making her gasp as he slides in a finger, earning him a groan of pleasure. He smiles, as he works to lick her in tandem with his finger. His cock is filling in anticipation. He can feel that she is approaching her climax - he can taste it and smell it. He keeps a steady rhythm through her bucking her hips to chase her pleasure, feeling her tighten around his finger. He only stops when she slumps back.

He crawls over her, she throws her arms around him, allowing him to scent her neck and gently bite her earlobe. She is still shivering a little with her climax. 

“Now are you going to fuck me?” she breathes in his ear as she slides up her knees. She slips two fingers into her cunt and slides them over his now-hard cock. He moans a little, more for her sake, she knows. 

“Say the magic word,” he says. 

“Will you fuck me, _please_?”

“Yes, your highness,” he says in a teasing tone. She bites into his shoulder in retaliation, and then presses a trail of kisses along his neck, making his skin pebble. “That’s new,” she mutters mostly to herself. She spreads her knees and loops her arms around his neck as he lines himself up to enter her cunt. He teases at her entrance for a second, savouring her anticipation as much as his own. “Ready?” he asks. He always does. He wants to be sure, needs to be sure.

“Yes,” she says simply, “yes, yes - uhg.” Her enthusiastic consent is drowned in a groan of pleasure as his cock slides deep inside her. He takes a moment to let her adjust, and she wraps her legs around his waist, drawing him even deeper inside her. 

“Feels good,” she says, barely a whisper. He kisses her throat and thrusts into her hot, wet cunt. It’s one of her favourite things about their encounters, the moment she can yield, let his cock slip inside her, safe in the knowledge he would never ever hurt her. Not even by getting her with child. He is the safest lay she has and that’s not even the best part of it. 

He builds up a slow rhythm, guided by her soft gasps, by the way she digs her heels into his back, pulling him in deeper making him pin her in a reversal of her name. She lets go of his neck, nudges his hip instead. He takes the hint and lets her flip them. He relishes her chuckle as she realises he is indulging her. 

“You do that on purpose, don’t you?” she says as she starts to circle her hips again, grinding on his cock.

“I aim to please, princess.” He looks up at her, resting his hands on her knees as she rides him. He suspects he is the only one that still calls her that, and she accepts it only as a term of endearment. He lets her set the pace, enjoying the feeling of her arousal spiking again. She leans over him and he moves his arms back to support his chest so he can take her small breasts into his mouth. He licks them in turn, sucking on her nipples, teases them into little mounds of hardness, the feeling of them feeding his arousal as he has to control himself to let her climax. He can feel her cunt spasming around his cock and she throws her head back with a loud moan. 

He gives her a moment to recover. 

“How do you want me?” she asks. She always asks. His answer is never the same. 

“Hands and knees,” he requests. She obliges, getting down on all fours with her knees a little wide. He lines his cock up against her cunt again, his hands on her arse. “Ready?” 

“Yes!” 

He slides in slowly, relishing the feeling of her cunt clenching and then releasing around his cock. She moves down to her elbows, intent on getting every single inch of him inside her. He takes a moment before sliding out again, and then back in marginally faster, finding a rhythm that will keep him on edge for a little bit. He luxuriates in the sensation of her wetness, knowing _he did that_ , and that she let him, wants him to. He knows because she told him, and he can smell it, and her body is still angling to let him inside her. He closes his eyes, and speeds up the thrusts until he can’t help but spend himself inside her. He slumps over her, and gently bites into her shoulder. 

She tilts her hips forward so his cock slips out and turns around. He lies down next to her. “I’m pretty sure I can make you quiver at least once more,” he offers, stroking along her collar bone. 

“I know you can, but I’ve had a long day. Tomorrow morning?” she suggests. He smiles slowly. “How long are you staying?” she asks. 

He hums, considering an answer. “Not long. Coin might stretch for two towns, maybe three.” 

“Sometimes there’s monsters, sometimes there’s gold,” she quotes.

“So I’ll be taking my leave in the morning.”

“Not too early, I hope.”

“Not too early.” He closes his eyes and permits himself to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hedwig-dordt on tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, you can share the link: https://hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com/post/624624312640536576/sweet-to-my-taste-hedwigdordt-the-witcher


End file.
